Don't look back
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: OS. "Ces mots étaient gravés en Thomas. "Ne te retourne pas". Parce que c'était ceux que prononçait sans cesse Minho, et qu'une fois, leur valeur avait soudainement changé." Ou l'ensemble des fois où Minho a lancé cette phrase à Thomas, et la fois où son sens était quelque peu différent. Slash.


_Une petite fic qui m'es venue en regardant une énième fois le Labyrinthe, cette fois sur un nouveau pairing..._ _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans un petit review!_

 _NOTE : Je prépare un OS plus long sur le même pairing, que je publierais surement dans les jours qui viennent._

 _Rating : M, pour slash._

 _Pairing : Thomas/Minho_

 _Univers : Le Labyrinthe 1 (film)_

 _Disclaimer : Le Labyrinthe et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, qui a toute mon admiration et ma gratitude pour avoir écrit ces livres.  
_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _Ne te retourne pas._

Cette phrase était imprimée dans l'esprit de Thomas, sous ses paupières lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Comme si à force de l'avoir entendue, elle s'était ancrée en lui, s'était infiltrée dans ses veines telle une drogue doucereuse, avait marqué sa peau à l'encre indélébile.

C'était sans doute celle que Minho prononçait le plus souvent. Sa phrase favorite.

«Ne te retourne pas!»

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendue, c'était la nuit où, sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté dans le Labyrinthe pour aider Alby et le maton des coureurs. Lorsque le griffeur s'était lancé à sa poursuite, après qu'il eu finit d'accrocher le chef des blocards au lierre pour le mettre hors de portée des créatures. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit: des cris atroces du griffeur, et des autres qui résonnaient à travers les murs immenses, l'odeur vive de brûlé, et de chair en décomposition. L'obscurité qui les enveloppait et où perçaient les yeux jaunes et inhumains de la créature, la brume au ras du sol, le froid de la nuit. L'adrénaline, qui courait dans ses veines. Minho avait déjà réussi à traverser le passage entre les deux murs s'apprêtant à se refermer, et il criait à Thomas de se dépêcher, lui qui avait toujours un griffeur à ses trousses, si près de le transpercer d'une de ses aiguilles, si près de l'avoir. Il courait, à en perdre haleine, pour lui échapper. Et Minho, de l'autre côté, à quelques mètres seulement, lui criait d'une voix où transparaissait la peur:

«-Ne te retourne pas, Thomas, allez!»

Et il avait finalement réussi à passer, émergeant du passage à l'instant où les deux murs se refermaient, écrasant le griffeur dans un bruit immonde. Ils étaient rentrés au Bloc, Alby sur les épaules, félicités par les autres blocards.

* * *

La deuxième fois, c'était une journée presque banale au Bloc. Theresa était déjà arrivée par la boîte, et elle ne montrait toujours pas signe de vie, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée pour crier le nom de Thomas, puis avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience et avait été amené à la cabane qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Le lendemain de son arrivée, quand ils l'avaient visitée, Thomas en avait eu assez que personne ne semble vouloir trouver de réponses à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était sorti de la pièce, lançant qu'il retournait dans le Labyrinthe. Minho l'avait rattrapé, quelques secondes après, et l'avait arrêté d'une main. Lui demandant quel était son délire, s'il voulait retourner se faire tuer puisque la première fois ne semblait pas lui avoir suffit, et s'il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas y retourner seul. Thomas lui maintenait qu'il voulait trouver des réponses, et qu'il était certain que lui aussi en mourrait d'envie. Minho avait démenti, toutefois peu convaincant. Thomas lui avait alors demandé où étaient les autres coureurs, car il y en aurait sûrement un qui accepterais de l'accompagner. Le maton des coureurs lui avait alors répondu:

«- Les autres coureurs nous ont lâché ce matin, et ce sont les gars derrière nous, en train, justement, de nous observer – Ne te retourne pas.»

Thomas ne l'avait pas écouté, et c'était justement retourné, pour constater qu'effectivement, les coureurs les observaient en discutant, toutefois de trop loin pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Il s'était demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire, cependant.

* * *

La fois suivante, c'était dans la pièce qui servait à stoker le matériel. Une pièce sombre et pour le moins poussiéreuse, où s'entassaient des malles et des caisses, certaines fermées, d'autres ouvertes où étaient rangées des armes, principalement. Ils étaient venus récupérer des affaires, et se changer avant de partir dans le Labyrinthe pour la première journée de Thomas en tant que coureur. Minho avait attrapé dans une malle des vêtements qu'il avait donné à Thomas, avant d'en choisir pour lui aussi. Tandis que Thomas était occupé à délacer ses bottes, Minho lui avait lancé, d'une voix où se lisait la plaisanterie:

\- Ne te retourne pas pour me mâter, surtout!

Thomas lui avait gentiment dis d'aller se faire voir, tandis qu'il passait le nouveau t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, dos à Minho. Mais étrangement, il aurait bien voulu se retourner, à cet instant. Parce qu'il était vrai qu'un «Ne te retourne pas» donnait toujours envie de désobéir.

* * *

La quatrième fois était arrivée juste après la troisième. Ils avaient pénétré dans le Labyrinthe, et cheminé jusqu'aux sections extérieures. Une en particulier, la numéro 7, celle qui était ouverte le jour où ils avaient passé la nuit à l'intérieur des murs. Enfin, ou a l'extérieur, dépendant du point de vue que l'on avait sur la chose. La section par laquelle était en tout cas arrivé le griffeur. L'objet qu'ils avaient récupérés sur lui s'étaient mis à biper quand ils avaient approché, et ils avaient compris qu'il leur indiquait le chemin à prendre, en quelques sortes. C'est là qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une porte, qui s'était ouverte à l'instant ou ils s'étaient plantés devant, coïncidant avec le moment où un 'clic' provenant de l'objet s'était fait entendre. Thomas s'était tourné vers Minho, dont les yeux trahissaient une incompréhension et une vive curiosité. Visiblement, il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour l'existence de cet endroit. Les yeux de l'asiatique s'étaient tournés vers les siens, et il avait compris que Thomas avait l'intention d'aller voir.

«-On y va, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, cours. Et ne te retourne pas.»

Un léger sourire s'était posé sur les lèvres de Thomas, et il avait hoché là tête, avant de s'engouffrer à la suite du maton des coureurs. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre la fin du couloir, les portes avaient soudainement commencé à se refermer, tandis qu'une alarme s'élevait. Ils avaient couru le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient pour sortir avant leur complète fermeture, et plus vite encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que les lames étaient en train de bouger. Le mauvais pressentiment de Minho était bien justifié. Mais évidemment, comme Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il s'était retourné pour regarder la porte une dernière fois. Une fraction de secondes, qui avait suffit à le ralentir, et à l'empêcher de traverser entre la rangée de lames à sa droite. Il avait crié le nom de Minho, qui le pressait de passer, et il avait finalement réussi à gagner le couloir où se trouvait l'asiatique, s'écroulant presque sur lui au passage. Leurs mains s'étaient frôlées quelques instants, Thomas avait failli attraper la sienne pour se rattraper, mais Minho l'avait redressé en le poussant par l'épaule, et lui avait dit d'une voix sarcastique:

«Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de se retourner?»

Ça, Thomas le savait bien assez.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés au Bloc, et les autres garçons les avaient assaillis de questions, auxquelles ils s'étaient efforcés de répondre, leur expliquant l'ouverture de la porte, et que c'était peut être la sortie qu'ils espéraient tant. Puis Gally était arrivé, l'air furieux, avant de se jeter sur Thomas pour l'accabler de reproches, sans raison apparente. Il avait été retenu par Newt avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, et s'était mis à soutenir que tout était de la faute de Thomas, qu'il était en train de tout foutre en l'air. Minho lui avait dit de la fermer, et avait saisi Thomas par le bras alors que ce dernier allait répliquer. Il l'avait emmené à sa suite loin de l'autre adolescent, et lui avait soufflé, les poings serrés:

« Ne te retourne pas, ou il sera satisfait.» Et de cinq.

* * *

La sixième fois était sans doute celle dont il se rappellerai toujours. Parce que la si célèbre phrase avait pris une connotation tout à fait différente. Minho avait emmené Thomas dans la forêt, dans le but de lui montrer quelque chose. Ils étaient arrivés à une cabane de fortune, au milieu des bois, isolée et dont Thomas ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Minho lui avait expliqué que c'était là qu'il se rendait, le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Il s'était dirigé vers le centre, pour ôter le tissus qui recouvrait ce qui était sans aucun doute une maquette du Labyrinthe. Thomas, stupéfait, lui avait demandé pourquoi il cachait cet endroit aux autres blocards. Ce à quoi l'asiatique avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une mission que lui avait confié Alby. Et que c'était l'endroit où il aimait venir lorsqu'il voulait être seul, alors pourquoi révéler son existence. Les yeux de Thomas s'était mis à détailler le Labyrinthe, dont la représentation était fait avec minutie. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Minho était retourné à la porte pour la fermer, jusqu'à ce que la pièce s'assombrisse, la lumière du soleil n'y filtrant qu'entre les interstices des fins morceaux de bois. Et soudain, il avait sentit le corps de l'autre garçon se coller au sien, dans son dos, et ses mains effleurer son ventre, avant que sa bouche ne s'approche de son oreille pour murmurer:

«-Ne te retourne pas»

Et Thomas avait fermé les yeux, lorsque les caresses sur son ventre avaient continué, passant la barrière de son t-shirt, l'électrisant. Brusquement, l'atmosphère était devenue brûlante, et leurs souffles erratiques, tandis que les lèvres de Minho se posaient dans son cou, et que Thomas soufflait son prénom, la voix muée par le désir. Et quand la main de Minho l'avait caressé _là,_ les gémissements avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour les retenir. Le coureur l'avait touché, encore et encore, faisant couler dans ses veines un plaisir sans nom, alors que lui même gémissait. Quand Thomas pu enfin se retourner, se fut pour rencontrer les lèvres de Minho, et s'abandonner à les goûter. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, ils avaient besoin de cet abandon, besoin de se toucher. De partager ce moment, de ne plus réprimer l'envie qui les étreignait. C'était tout simplement juste, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Puis il y avait eu l'attaque des griffeurs, la nuit où les portes ne s'étaient pas refermées. Sans doute la plus longue nuit qu'ils n'aient jamais passé. Entre l'angoisse d'être attrapés à tout moment et l'horreur de voir les corps de leurs amis emportés par les créatures, le désarroi de ne savoir quoi faire, et l'attente, cachés au gnouf. Lorsqu'ils avaient pu sortir, Thomas s'était tourné vers le groupe de blocards, et vers Minho, pour capter son regard. Il avait vu se dernier froncer les sourcils, et doucement, lui souffler:

«- Thomas, je t'en prie, ne te retourne pas.»

Et là encore, Thomas ne l'avait pas écouté. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir le griffeur approcher de lui, qu'il s'effondrait déjà, deux lances plantées dans son corps visqueux. C'était le dernier. Thomas aurait voulu remercier Minho, mais Gally arriva à grandes enjambées, et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper à la mâchoire. Sa fureur était palpable, et lorsque Thomas se releva, Newt et Fry le retenaient. Tandis qu'il hurlait encore une fois que tout était de sa faute, que depuis qu'il était arrivé plus rien ne tournais comme avant. Ses paroles avaient résonné aux oreilles de Thomas, et son regard était devenu vague, lorsqu'il s'était posé sur la seringue contenant le poison du griffeur, que Chuck tenait à la main, et qu'il avait précédemment arraché à la créature sans vie. Ses pensées s'étaient accélérées, et il eu vaguement conscience que Minho fondait sur Gally pour le frapper également, retenu avec peine par Winston. La main de Thomas se porta alors vers la seringue, et s'en saisit. La dernière chose dont il eu conscience avant de s'écrouler au sol, l'aiguille plantée volontairement dans la jambe, fut son prénom crié par Minho. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand il repris conscience, il eu l'impression que des jours s'étaient écoulés, alors qu'en réalité il était resté inconscient pendant une seule journée. La première chose qu'il vit en clignant des yeux, quelque peu aveuglé par la lumière du jour, fut le visage de Minho penché au dessus du sien:

«-T'es un grand malade.»

Thomas s'était relevé péniblement, le regard de Minho toujours posé sur lui, pour faire face à Newt, Chuck et Teresa qui étaient aussi autour de lui. Il avait la nette impression que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, Minho l'aurait embrassé. Mais ce n'était malheureusement ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour expliquer la situation à Thomas, pourquoi il était enfermé au gnouf, et le fait que Gally avait résolument «pris le pouvoir», et l'avait enfermé là, en laissant aux autres blocards le choix: rejoindre son camp, ou être enfermés avec lui. Thomas compris vite que s'ils avaient décidés de ne pas exprimer qu'ils étaient de son côté, c'est parce qu'ils étaient plus utiles libres. Theresa ajouta toutefois que Minho avait failli se rebeller et se faire enfermer aussi avec lui. Ce qui ne surpris pas Thomas. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment cela se faisait qu'il était là avec lui, alors, s'il avait finalement entendu raison, mais Newt fut plus rapide en voyant son interrogation, et l'informa qu'il avait un double des clefs du gnouf. Ils montèrent un plan après quelques réflexions, destiné à être appliqué le lendemain. Newt avait informé Thomas que Gally le croyait toujours inconscient, et qu'il comptait le sortir de là le lendemain matin. Pour quelle raison, ça, ils l'ignoraient, mais ce ne devait pas être positif. Les autres finirent par partir, laissant Thomas là, alors que la nuit s'annonçait. Mais Minho revint quelques heures plus tard, la clef du gnouf dans la main, annonçant à Thomas en le faisant sortir qu'il l'avait prise à Newt. Il l'emmena une nouvelle fois vers cette cabane au milieu de la forêt, sans un mot.

Il n'y eu pas de «Ne te retourne pas» cette nuit là. Parce que Minho ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour. Et que Thomas ne perdit aucun des éclats qui brillaient dans son regard, comme le maton des coureurs ne perdit rien de son visage lorsqu'ils atteignirent la délivrance ensemble. C'était sans doute la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient pour s'abandonner. Parce que demain, il allait falloir fuir, et trouver la sortie du Labyrinthe. Et qu'ils ignoraient s'ils survivraient à cette épreuve, et ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté.

Mais Thomas en était certain, s'il se retournait après avoir quitté le Bloc, se serait uniquement pour regarder Minho, et pour que ses yeux lui disent toute ces choses qu'il faisait passer dans ses baisers, encore et encore.

* * *

 _Missfleurdelune_


End file.
